Verboten Paramour
by Sammi-chan71914
Summary: Naruto is given a chance to save Sasuke, all it requires of him is his body and a deal with a demon... SakuraKyuubi pairing with hints of SasuNaru. For now rated T for swearing.


A/N: Welcome to another story by Sammi!

This fic is going to be a Sakura/Kyuubi pairing, it is one of the few crack pairings that really don't have many stories at all written for them. So I thought I would give it a good try.

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto, nor do I wish I did…because it really wouldn't be nearly as good as Kishimoto's version.

* * *

**Verboten Paramour**

Chapter One- Face Down

The surrounding air crackled and snapped with his chakra, his ragged breath joined it in being the only noise in the stillness of the moment. The ground around him and his adversary was cracked and uneven from their engagement of deadly power; trees and other foliage were flattened for miles around the battle scene from the explosions of chakra. Beaten and bruised, Naruto stood holding his side where blood poured in a steady flow. He attempted to swallow, clearing his too dry throat and mouth. A cocky grin played on his battered face. The dried blood cracked on his lips and his tongue snaked out in effort to wet them.

"Sasuke you are one bastard," Naruto glared at his opponent, "Too bad for you I'm going to kick you ass." He straightened up, the movement ripping at the gash on his side and bringing a new surge of blood to it; ignoring all the pain it caused he started to get back into his battle stance. Sasuke's face did not seem to register the taunt, for it remained passive and cold. The constant emotionless eye and the mouth that was neither a frown nor a smirk, just a straight unstressed line conveying nothing, he seemed so distant and dead.

"Your attempts are futile, as they will always be," Sasuke stated and started to approach Naruto, picking up his katana that lay broken on the ground from earlier in the battle. "You will never match my power; you shall never have the hate inside of you that I have. Until I reach my goals I will not be swayed, not by you, and not by anyone," he raised the tip of the broken katana to the bottom of Naruto's chin. Before Naruto could react, an attack was made upon his back, knocking him forward to the ground as the katana went through his left side under his clavicle. The pain was almost intolerable and draining more of Naruto's waning strength. On the ground he found himself immobile and his vision going black.

_'I can't give up now, I have to get him back…I promised…'_ Naruto's mind raced as his body was shutting itself down. _'I can't go out like this…I promised Sakura I'd be back…_' Images of his last talk with the pink haired girl attacked his mind. Her smile, her healing hands, her soft emerald eyes…the feel of her hands on his back as she hugged him goodbye, making him promise he would come back to her safely. He had not told her that he found Sasuke's whereabouts, he hadn't wanted her to come along, too bad he really could have used a healing jutsu or two from her right now.

Sasuke leaned down onto his knees, bringing his lips next to Naruto's ear; his breath played with the dirt covered blonde hairs blowing them across the inside of his ear and if he hadn't hurt so much naruto was sure that it would have tickled.

"As I said, futile…" he smirked and brushed the hair out of Naruto's eyes so the blonde could see him. "I shall end your pain, and one day, when I have my revenge, I may join you in that place beyond," this time he rested his head on Naruto's for a brief second and whispered in a voice that was barely audible "It wasn't suppose to end this way…" With that he stood up slowly still staring at the blonde that was slowly becoming a corpse.

_'Damn him, damn that bastard! It isn't my time'_ anger surrounded him, it flooded out most of his other emotions.

'_**No, it is damn not your time! Stupid pathetic human child,'**_ the Kyuubi snarled in the back of mind.

_'Thanks for finally caring,_' Naruto shot back, not wanting to waste his precious time, that was becoming shorter and shorter, to be spent talking to the damned demon inside of him. '_You just couldn't let me go out without having one last jab at ruining my life huh?_'

'_**As if I would let my means of survival die for such a pathetic cause, if you do not have a death wish there is a way out of this...and maybe a way for you to achieve bringing back that bastard you seem so intent on having**_' At that Naruto's subconscious leaped, and he could not help but be curious at the Kyuubi's offer.

_'Wait, what do you get out of this Fox, I doubt you're doing it out of kindness'_

_**'In exchange for your life, I will be allowed control of your body---' **_

'OH HELL NO!'

_**'---only as long as it takes your life essence to reform and heal'**_

'…_And how long will that take? You could have all the hidden villages obliterated by then! And what about Sasuke?_'

'_**The time period is growing longer and longer as you argue with me, for your life essence is draining away as we speak. As for the brat I will use my power and erase his memories, he will not remember anything about his hate and revenge.**_' Naruto was about to refuse, but such a chance…

'_**He would have a new beginning…**_'

* * *

Sorry for the shot chapter, I shall try to post more chapters this weekend.

PLEASE RnR!!!!!!! V.V Seriously I need critiques and what nots 3


End file.
